ParaNorBela
by Anna33333
Summary: Twenty year old Lukas Steilsson, a Paranormal investigator along with his 10 year old younger brother Emil recently moved to England and bought a house well, I guess you could say dead in the middle of nowhere. But little did they know that they were not the only inhabitants of the house. Main Parings NorBela and DenBel


_**ParaNorBela**_

The house wasn't the same to her anymore; it had changed so much she barely recognized it as her home anymore, the wall paper peeled into curls that hung near the ground, dust gathered on everything in sight and the floor boards creaked with every tiny mouse paw that stepped over them. Natalya Arlovskaya looked out of the window with a sigh she moved back towards the bed once again. Just beyond the overgrown hedge she saw van parking up against the curb. A moving van, that could only mean one thing, yes someone new was going to move into her house.

"So, someone is finally moving in here, it's about time this place got fixed up." Natalya thought to herself gliding out of the room, suddenly an idea popped into her mind. "This is going to be interesting" She grinned quickly retreating down the hallway.

"Crack. Crunch. Thud. Crack. Crunch. Thud." Those were the sounds Emil heard as he opened his eyes with a small groan. "What's going on now? Where are we?" He muttered to himself propping himself upright in his seat.

"Well were about five minutes away from the house. You should be able to see it soon, once we get out of these trees that is." His older brother Lukas answered from the front seat of the car. The ten year olds violet eyes opened wide as he grinned sitting forward in his seat looking a lot more awake than he did a minute ago.

"Really? Is it really big? Do we have a pool? A tree house?" He asked, his imagination reeling with thoughts of what could be waiting for him in their new home.

"Yeah It's really big. I'm sure you'll love it. It's been abandoned for some time apparently, and it's really old too-"

"Is it haunted then?" Emil cut across his brother, "Like zombies? A Poltergeist? Oh, or a vampire bat!" Lukas laughed a bit, his younger brother always had a sense of morbid curiosity and a great interest in Lukas's work. Just as Lukas was about to respond a great shaft of light was shed onto the car as they drove out of the last of the trees.

"Woah!" Emil exclaimed as he caught sight of the top of this house, which was only a tall spire with black tile roof and a weathervane on the top.

"It'll look even better once we actually get there."

A few moments passed, Emil kept his eyes locked onto the house. As they got closet he began to see the attic windows, with old Victorian looking shutters. They got even closer and he began to see the second floor with it's strange arched windows, that certainly hadn't been cleaned in years it was a wonder they weren't broken.

'Then again' Emil thought to himself 'I doubt many people even know this house is here.' Unfortunately Emil couldn't see any more of the house due to the fact that it was hidden away by a tall and overgrown hedge that was almost as tall as the moving van parked next to it.

After the moving van had left and most of the contents it was carrying had been put into the house.

"You can come out now, that's everything" Lukas said opening the car door to let his little brother out of the mud stained car, He had told Emil to wait in there until they were done moving things which didn't take very long since there wasn't very much furniture to bring in.

"It's about time, Can we go explore the house now then?" Emil said flicking off the radio, Which was playing "Auf Wiedersehen Sweetheart" by Vera Lynn, and jumping enthusiastically out of the car.

"I guess so, just stay on the ground floor." Lukas began before his little brother turned heel and began racing off to the house "I'll be in in a moment I just need to bring in this last box." He said picking up a box that was lying on the back seat of the car. "I need a cup of coff-"Lukas muttered to himself but Emil didn't hear the rest as the large wooden door slammed behind him.

It wasn't like their old house that was for sure, Emil noticed that within seconds of entering it was somehow eerier. Perhaps it was the fact that cobwebs were scattered across the ceiling creating an illusion that looked almost like a net of web, or maybe it was that with every step further he took into the house it seemed to get colder and his footsteps echoed more.

"No wonder big brother chose this house," Emil whispered to himself as a cold shiver ran down his spine as he drew his hands closer to his chest. "This place is creepy…" Even though Emil often talked about paranormal activity, most of which he had often heard from his brother's phone conversations with clients, and even though he was a curious child he found himself feeling quite afraid thinking to himself "What if something jumps out at me? What if this place really is haunted?"

Emil found himself absentmindedly reaching for the doorknob of a sturdy looking wooden door, twisting it slowly, hearing a small click from inside the lock and then pushing the heavy door open. Emil entered the room to find that it was a study, complete with a writing desk and a small bookshelf full of discoloured and tatty looking books. The light from the window behind the desk threw shadows from tree branches that reached up along the dusty blue walls, as the wind blew the trees outside the windows the finger like shadows seemed move closer to Emil. As soon as a shadow crossed the desk a pot of pens rattled then fell to the floor.

That was enough for Emil, he didn't want to see any more of the house, and he turned back out the room immediately and ran to the kitchen where his older brother was sitting sipping a cup of coffee.

"What's the matter," Lukas asked peering over the mug at his brothers unusually pale face. "What was all that noise about, did y' see a mouse. They told me there might be the odd rodent..."

"No, I-I think the house is haunted!" Emil stuttered out stumbling over his words.

Little did they know that from the top of the stairs Natalya was leaning over the balcony, listening to every word they said as she thought to herself.

"Oh, Little child you have no idea."


End file.
